Cults
Xu Jie Cult Otto Cult Action Die 1d6 | Power 1 | The cult is skilled in necromantic traditions Popov Sponsored Vision In the dream you stand upon a mountain of bones, overlooking the empty wasteland of the Bleak Reach. Something stirs beneath you. An army of dead begin to walk. One after the other, they form from the base of the mountain yet it never decreases in size. From the dark clouds in the skies breaks an angel of terrifying shape. It is a flaming wheel, seven the times the size of the mountain upon which you stand. The wheel has seven broken spokes and in its centre is an unblinking eye circled by seven winged beasts of the earth singing glory to the One and hatred to Mankind. A serpent is coiled around the wheel, impaled by seven spikes protruding from the spokes. It crashes upon the earth and shatters the army of bone as it rolls towards the city that stands behind you. Among the army of skeletons however stands one with a butterfly upon his ivory finger. A small, black-winged insect that takes flight and touches upon the eye of the angel. An eardrum shattering bellow sounds forth from the wheel as it bleeds and as it breaks. Among the army’s many soldiers, black banners are raised, each with a white butterfly symbol upon them. The skeleton that commanded the butterfly, it turns to to luck at you. Your name is spoken. “Join me. Join the butterfly army. In morte sumus pulchriora.” Popov Cult Action Die 1d6 | Power 1 | The cult's member are good at manipulation i'nitiation to the actual stags' (not the folk hero worshipping part of the cult): some rigorous CIA training, mindfuckery loyalty stuff believes: don't trust anyone in power unless its us laws: weed out corruption, and let us be the benevolent dictators customs: never drink alone. always pour one for the stags too. Popov Sponsored Vision:in the dream you find yourself standing in a dead scorching desert. above you floating in the sky is a huge ivory and golden angel with only an eye where its face would be. it is as bright as the sun and painful to look at. around you are 7 doors. each door holds a sene specific to your life where you sins. and when opened you will know the full consequences of your actions. for each door. you feel a part of your soul getting ripped out as you watch it getting sucked into the eye. a voice call out for you. these false gods and oppressors will feed on as long as you fear them, i can protect you from there gaze, take your life back from there grasp. together we will drive them out. as soon as you repent for the harm you have done. the shadow of night fall over the world and you can see a stag walk up to you and finally leads you away from your suffering. Anabaruk Cult Power is for those who are worthy. Any cultist with ambition has to do a (potentially) fatal rite of passage that involves walking through flames and some other shit. its three deadly trials because it always is. Only those who have passed the trials can wield magic and audition for ascending beyond humanity. Cith Cult Freyja Cult